Board 8 Brawl League - Season Beta
Board 8 Brawl League is a competition run by Yoblazer where B8ers play each other over Super Smash Bros. Brawl's WiFi connection in the hopes of becoming the B8 Brawl Champion. Season Beta was conducted in May of 2008 as a preliminary test to see what kind of interest ongoing Brawl League seasons would generate. The Season Beta was won by Viviff, who defeated GodofGaming in the finals. The overall response to the league's Season Beta was very favorable- there were only a few withdraws, nearly everyone was able to get their matches done in a reasonable time, and the playoffs resulted in some very exciting Brawl action. These factors resulted in the season being declared a "smashing success" by Ngamer. Regular Season 32 players were involved in Season Beta's short "regular season," which consisted of seven matches against each of the other players in your group. Before play started, a pre-season poll determined the top 8 seeds, and each of the four groups contained two of those top seeds. The final results were as follows: Konga Beat # GodofGaming - GOG (17-4) # TheArkOfTurus - ARK (16-5) # UltimaterializerX - Ulti (16-5) # (8) The Destoyer - Dest (11-10) # SHINE GET 64 - SHINE (8-13) # Mewtwo59 - Jon (8-13) # Biolizard - BIO (8-13) # (1) Shoenin_Kakashi - SHOE (0-21) WITHDREW IN SHAME LANDUMASTAAAAAH!!! # (5) Zeriercahl - AWSMO (19-2) # (4) stingers - XENO (18-3) # Master Moltar - Nero (16-5) # GenesisTwilight - GEN (11-10) # DSRage - Ryley (9-12) # MrSmartGuy - TEETS (7-14) # MajinTobias - Toby (2-19) # Ngamer64 - NG (2-19) PK Starstorm # SuperAngelo128 - SA128 (19-2) # (3) ff6man - Mike (18-3) # Yoblazer - Yo (14-7) # WiggumFan267 - WIGS (11-10) # Seginustemple - Andy (7-14) # (6)KamikazePotato - KP (9-12) WITHDREW IN SHAME # greatone10 - TOMKO (6-15) # swirldude - SWIRL (0-21) WITHDREW IN LAG Mario Finale # (2) Viviff - F1ST (20-1) # meche313 - MECHE (15-6) # (7) ExThaNemesis - RKO (13-8) # Lopen - Lopen (12-9) # SpikeDragon - SPIKE (7-14) # Chamek - Jims (7-14) # ZhangJunyi - T-Pal (5-16) # The Real Truth - Kenny (5-16) Playoffs The top four players out of each group advanced to the 16-man single elimination Season Beta playoffs. Seeding was determined by winning percentage earned in the regular season. Round One Results The format for Round One was best 2 out of 3 matches. 1. Viviff defeated 16. WiggumFan (2-0) 8. Ulti defeated 9. Moltar (2-0) 5. Stingers defeated 12. ExTha (2-0) 4. ff6man defeated 13. Lopen (2-1) 6. God of Gaming defeated 11. Yoblazer (2-0) 3. SuperAngelo defeated 14. Destoyer (2-1) 7. TheArkofTurus defeated 10. meche (2-1) 2. Zeriercahl defeated 15. GenesisTwilight (2-0) Elite Eight Results The format for the Elite Eight was best 3 out of 5 matches. 1. Viviff defeated 8. Ulti (3-0) 4. ff6man defeated 5. Stingers (3-2) 6. God of Gaming defeated 3. SuperAngelo (3-0) 2. Zeriercahl defeated 7. TheArkofTurus (3-1) Semifinal Results The format for the Semifinals was best 4 out of 7 matches. 1. Viviff defeated 4. ff6man (Forfeit) 6. GodofGaming defeated 2. Zeriercahl (4-1) Final Results The format for the Finals was best 4 out of 7 matches. 1. Viviff defeated 6. GodofGaming (4-2) See Also * Board 8 Brawl League * Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Brawl Numbers Category:Contests Category:Board Projects